Everytime
by UnsualUchiha
Summary: Sentir como la vida de la persona amada se escapa en un suspiro y no poder hacer nada, es la peor sensacion del mundo. MenmaNaru


¡Bien! He aqui a UnsualUchiha con una nueva historia, esta vez basada en el video de Britney Spears, Everytime.

* * *

Veían las calles de la ciudad atreves de la oscura ventana. El iba vestido unos zapatos elegantes, una camisa blanca con toques color rojo vino y un pantalón estilo jean. Su cabello rubio completamente desordenado, pero ese era su estilo. Llevaba el codo apoyado en la posa manos de la limosina, y su mentón en la mano. Vio de reojo a su acompañante, soltando un suspiro.

Iba vestido con una camisa negra con cuadros rojos, y sobre esta, un suéter que apenas le llegaba al abdomen. Unos tejanos rotos, junto a unos zapatos converse, sucios y rotos. Iba dormido, con la cabeza pegada a la ventana.

Paso su mano por la rodilla del chico a su lado, y este despertó violentamente — ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto de modo seco, uno al que por desgracia, ya estaba acostumbrado.

— Estamos por llegar, Menma.

— Bien — Susurro, apoyando su mano en su rodilla derecha. El rubio a su lado solo suspiro pesadamente.

Ese trato tan seco era algo no muy nuevo en el azabache. Siempre discutían y peleaban hasta por ver quien se cepillaría los dientes primero. Últimamente su actitud se había vuelto muy inestable. Aunque debía admitir, que por esa noche, aquel comportamiento inmaduro y estúpido tenia una razón de ser.

No pudo evitar que todas aquellas imágenes regresaran a su mente.

_La presentación de Haruno Sakura & The Pussycats culminaba. Era el quinto show que había observado, solo para ver a Menma sonriente. Ambos charlaban a las afueras del espectáculo, esperando a la limosina que los llevaría al hotel. Todo estaba bien hasta se aparecieron varios periodistas como una maldita sombra. Comenzaron a tomarles fotos a ambos, después de todo, Menma estaba en sus inicios en el mundo de la música, y Naruto ya llevaba unos años como actor. Era de esperarse algo como eso, por mas molesto que fuese._

— _¡¿Son novios?! _—_Comenzó a asaltar uno de los periodistas. Los demás solo continuaron llenándolos de preguntas, y haciendo comentarios inadecuados._

_Uno de los periodistas tomaba foto tras foto, cegando a ambos chicos. Naruto se cubrió los ojos, y solo negaba ante las cámaras _—_ No somos nada, solo somos amigos. ¡¿Por qué no pueden entender eso?! _—_Grito molesto_ —_ Mi única Novia es Namikaze Shion, ¡dejen de joder!_

_Por un momento, giro la cabeza hacia la cara de Menma. Pudo observar sus azules ojos llenos de ira, frustración y decepción. Ambos llevaban más de seis meses saliendo, ¿Ahora lo negaba? Increíble. La limosina llego a la entrada, y ambos se montaron rápidamente._

_Apenas la limosina arranco, Naruto intento remediar las cosas._

—_Ne, Menma _—_Susurro, mirando al chico, sin obtener alguna respuesta. Suspiro cansado _—_ Se que quizás no quieres hablarme, pero eso no va a resolver nada._

—_Lo se. No resolverá nada. Pero me siento mejor así –Contesto el otro, con frialdad, pegando la cabeza del vidrio_ —_ Hay veces en las que quisiera que te aceptaras tal cual como eres._

—_¿De que hablas _—_Pregunto el otro, nervios._

—_De que aceptaras que eres gay, que tienes un novio que te ama, y que eres feliz conmigo. No se porque te cuesta tanto aceptarlo. Así como no se cuantas veces me negaras. Me duele, idiota._

_La mirada de Naruto cambio, a una mas comprensiva con el chico _—_ No sabia… que te sentías así, Menma. Yo…_

—_No digas nada. Ya la haz cagado lo suficiente por un día _—_Dijo molesto, limpiando discretamente una silenciosa lagrima que amenazaba con rodar por toda su cara._

Desde ese momento no habían vuelto a cruzar una palabra. Hasta ahora, que estaban a unos metros de el hotel. De inmediato maldijo en voz alta: Más periodistas. Suspiro cansado.

Al llegar, se bajaron ambos lo más rápido que pudieron. Menma caminaba a paso rápido, evitando que salieran muchas fotos de su rostro.

Mientras Naruto lo veía correr, se dejo tomar unas cuantas fotos con fans, y responder a unas preguntas poco profesionales. Giro la cabeza, sin percatarse de que un paparazzi estaba detrás de el, con una enorme cámara, que se estrello contra su cabeza.

Sintió un dolor intenso, pero aun así, su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro, sobo su cabeza con torpeza, y termino de pasar hacia el lobby del hotel. Menma no estaba ahí, de seguro ya esta en la habitación, pensó confiado, y se encamino a esta.

Mientras subía por el ascensor, pensó en muchas maneras de alegrar al azabache. Quizás comprándole un CD nuevo de Sakura & The Pussycats, o alguna cosa que le hiciera feliz. Muy pocas cosas hacían feliz al azabache. De inmediato una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios. En la corta lista de gustos del azabache, la mandataria, era el Sexo. Siempre la primera en la lista.

El ascensor se detuvo en su piso, salió de este en dirección a su habitación. Apenas al entrar, observo un enorme desastre en la sala. Los cojines del mueble tirados, un jarrón roto, y al azabache sentado en el mueble, con cara de realmente pocos amigos, cambiando de canal frenéticamente. Frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? –Su voz estaba llena de enojo- Explícamelo.

—No —Contesto con sencillez.

El rubio decidió no malgastar mas saliva con el azabache — Eres un inmaduro, Menma —Dijo con molestia — ¿Qué te cuesta explicarme porque hiciste este desastre?

— ¿Qué te cuesta a ti entender el hecho de que no quiero hablarte? — respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Naruto sentía como aquel muchacho jugaba con su cordura. Maldijo por lo bajo, y se metió directo al baño. Se saco la camisa y los pantalones, maldiciendo una y otra vez. Como odiaba aquella actitud de niño mimado. Lo detestaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, por el simple hecho de que amaba a ese chico. Lo amaba como jamás había amado a alguien más, y el dolor que sentía en momentos como aquellos, hacían que su corazón se arrugara cada vez mas.

Decidió no ponerse a pensar en eso, y metió su cuerpo en la bañera, sumergiéndolo hasta el cuello, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Respiro profundo, y paso las manos por ambos lados de su cabeza.

Sintió como una de sus manos regresaba completamente húmeda a su lugar, y abrió los ojos con pereza. Apenas vio su mano, su corazón se acelero más que de costumbre. Sus pupilas se dilataron, observando su mano con temor. Eso que tenia ahí… ¿Era sangre?

* * *

Había pasado ya una hora en la cual Naruto no salía del baño. Suspiro, necesitaba orinar con urgencia. Se levanto del sillón con pesar, y se acerco a la puerta del baño.

Toco tres veces, sin obtener respuesta del otro lado. Suponía que Naruto estaba tan molesto como el. Maldijo en voz alta — No me interesa nada, necesito mear —abrió la puerta, y se encontró con la escena mas aterradora que jamás pensó ver en su vida.

Ahí estaba Naruto, en silencio, sumergido dentro del agua, que tenia un ligero color rojizo. De inmediato entro en la bañera, sacando a Naruto de ahí — ¡Naruto! —grito con temor, abofeteándolo repetidas veces.

Lanzo el cuerpo del rubio al suelo, realizándole primeros auxilios. Necesitaba sacar toda aquella agua que estaba en el interior del rubio. Sentía las gotas de sudor correr por su cuello de manera increíble, y su corazón agitarse como nunca.

¿Estaba muerto? ¿Su Naruto estaba muerto? No. No podía ni quería dejarlo muerto. Continúo realizando los primeros auxilios, pero nada que el cuerpo del rubio reaccionaba.

Claro, había tragado mucha agua, era obvio. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, el miedo y los nervios no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Saco el celular de uno de sus bolsillos, para llamar a la clínica más cercana, por suerte, se sabía el número.

Lloraba amargamente, al ver el cuerpo del rubio tendido en el suelo, sin moverse. Puso una de sus manos en el pie de este, estaba frio. Como un muerto.

Balbuceo su problema a la operadora, y de inmediato se escucharon la alarma de la ambulancia encenderse. Su preocupación bajo un poco, pero su corazón seguía latiendo con salvajismo.

Se sentía en parte culpable. Escucho lo ultimo que le dijo la operadora, llegarían dentro de diez minutos. Era mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué coño tardaban tanto?

Se abrazo al cuerpo del rubio, llorando encima de su cuello — Mi amor —susurro en su oído — Yo te amo. Te amo, maldita sea, ¡No me dejes! –grito desesperado, mientras mas lagrimas caían de su rostro. No era justo. Si alguien debía morir en aquella habitación, debía ser el. Por cretino. Por no comprender las razones por las cuales Naruto hacia lo que hacia. Lloraba amargamente en aquel hombro, completamente frio.

De pronto abrió los ojos con asombro. Sintió una mano tocar su hombro desnudo. Una mano fría.

— ¿Naruto? —Pregunto, esperanzado, separándose unos milímetros de su cuerpo, para observarlo.

Tosió. Esa era la señal que necesitaba. Dejo la cabeza del rubio en el suelo con delicadeza, para dedicarse a sacarle el resto del agua que había en sus pulmones.

El rubio continúo tosiendo, expulsando el agua que quedaba en sus pulmones.

—Lamento ser tan torpe —susurro, observando al otro esforzarse mas aun, para sacar el resto del agua.

—Cállate. Ya vienen en camino —Menma sonrió, de modo dulce, abrazando al rubio. Mas nunca te reprocho nada, Naruto. Pensó el azabache, al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse, dando paso a los enfermeros.

El rubio observo como aquella sonrisa se perdía, en un fondo negro, junto al resto de la habitación. Levanto la mano, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero todo se alejaba del, el suelo, Menma, su existencia…

De un respiro forzado, Naruto abrió los ojos, encontrándose a si mismo bajo la bañera. Salió de ahí con violencia, respirando agitadamente y tosiendo repetidas veces.

Así, por mas de cinco minutos. Cuando por fin pudo recuperar su ritmo normal, paso su mano por el mismo lugar de su sueño, encontrándose con… — ¿Nada? — dijo en voz baja, tocando todo su cuerpo, entero.

—Valla — Susurro, con una sonrisa tranquila, poniendo su mano en el pecho – Ha sido un sueño.

* * *

Bien, ese ha sido el final de la historia, ¿Que les ha parecido?


End file.
